A New Live Vampire Academy
by VampireFanXx
Summary: ::Set after Frostbite:: When Rose sees Mason's body laying on the ground, she decides that she can't do It and she runs away from the house, before the guardians come. She gets a new family and a normal life, Until Lissa, Eddie, Christian and Meredith come to here school for a field experience, there also will be guardians, including Dimitri, what will she do when she see's them?
1. Leave It All Behind

**this is set after that Rose killed the 2 strigoi and she's see's Mason's body. Hope you like it! P.s I do not own Vampire Academy.**

_I saw Mason's body on the ground and I knew imediatly that I could'nt handle this, so in place of waiting for the guardians to show up, I droped the sword and I ran out of the house, I ran as fast as I could. I wanted to leave everything behind and start a new live. Nobody was going to miss me, Dimitri was going to be Tasha's guardian, and Lissa had Christian. I thought it was weird that I dind't see a guardian when I ran out the house, but what the hell do I care, I came away thats the point of it._

_I was walking beside a road now for almost 2 hours I thought. I had seen a few cars but non of them stopt. I was tired so I desided to go and lay in the gras next to the road, and teak a look by Lissa, for the last time I decided. I wanted a new life, so I needed to learn to block her out. I sat down and as fast as I let her emotions in, I was sucked into her head._

_"I can't believe she's a strigoi, I'm going to miss her so much Christian" Lissa said, breaking down in sobs, she was in an car, together with Christian, Dimitri, Alberta, and Tasha. I assumed they were driving to the airport and than go back to the Academy. Woah wait, strigoi? They thought I was a strigoi?! The more I thought about it, the better it soundend, not that I wanted to be a strigoi, but now they could accept it that I wasn't coming back, and that they weren't going to search for me. Good becuase I didn't wanted to be found._

_"Miss? Can you here me, miss?" I got back to my own body and saw a woman, who was about 40, wit short blond hair, bleu eyes, and a friendly face, who was haking my shoulders. "Oh, thank god. I thought you were in shock or something!" she said. "Euhh... No" I replayed. "What are you doing here all alone?" she aked_

_And than I noticed it, she was a Dhampir._

_"You're.. You're a Dhampir!" I sad shocked. "Yeah just like you, but what are you doing here?" _

_I didn't know what to say, something like: yah I just killed two strigoi, and they killed my friend, and I could'nd handle it so I ran off and everybody thinks I'm a strigoi. Yeah like that was going go work._

_"I.. I was.." Think Rose, think! "I was expelled from the Academy, and I ran off" I said fast thinking "Well you shoud go back! It's dangeroud out here!" she sad. "I don't wanna go back.." I said with a small voice._

_"Why not?" The woman said, sitting down next to me in the gras. "Nobody will miss me, I just wanna have a normal live, like a normal teenage girl, far away from here"_

_Why the hell was I telling her this?!_

_"I know how you feel.."She started "I wanted to be a guardian once, my mom put me on a Academy in Austalia, I dind't liked it there, and I wasn't really the 'perfect' studend" she sad making the guotes with her hand when she sad perfect "So I ran off, I started a live and now I've got a man and children, and I can still fight" she said smiling, probably thinking about her lovely family._

_"Do you wan't me to help you? I can give you the live you wan't, if that's really what you wan't" she said looking at me._

_I looked at her, was she kidding? Wel obviously not, there was a smile on her face, a polite one, not one that sad 'I'm kidding'. "Okay... How could you give me that live than?" I asked shy._

_"I'm living in LA, I've got 2 kids from almost the same age as you, me and my husband would'nd mind taking care of another child. And don't bother the money, we've got enough." Wow, she was offering me the perfecf live. Did I wanted what she offered me? Yes you wan't that, dom ass! Take the damn offer._

_"Okay, but I've got nothing.." I said. "we'll buy you new stuff, come" she said standing up and walking towards the car. I stood up and walked towards the cardoor and sat down in the passenger's seat._

_"What's you're name? Our do you wanna change you're name, I would totally understand that" she said. "My name is Rose, and yours?" I asked. "Nathalie Parker" She aswered. "Hmm.. Rose Parker.. Sounds nice" I mutterd_

_She started the car and begon to drive, when it hit me, where was she taking me? "Were are we going?" I asked curiuos. "To the airport, I was here to visit a sister from me, I was just on my way to the airport when I saw you. I think they'll have a ticket for you in the same plane as me" she said. "okay, and really thank you for this" I sad. She smiled at me and than here eyes went back to the road._

* * *

There I was sitting in a plane, with a almost strange woman, who was going to be my new 'mother'.

But I had a feeling she was going to be a way more like a mom to me than my real mom has ever been.

Whe landed in LA en Natasha told me that we would be home after an hour driving, I decided to go and ask questions in that hour.

"How old are you children?" I asked when we were drinving. "A boy from 19 and a girl from 16, Jake and zoey, zoey wil probably love you, she always wanted a big sister" I smiled at that, I've always wanted to have a sister. I asked her a couple questions when she told me she was going to call and explain that we were coming.

While she was on the phone I fall asleep.

**Hope you liked it! Please say what you thought of it, I'll update soon!**


	2. New Home, New Family

**So here is chapter 2, hope you enjoy!**

**Rose POV**

"Rose? Rose wake up were home" Nathalie said, shaking my shoulders. I opened my eyes and climbed out of the car. The sun was beginning to set.

And than I saw the house, and it was beautiful. A big white house, three stories high. "Wow" I said. We walked inside and it was even more beautiful than the outside, all the walls were white and marmer flours.

"Come I'll show you around" Nathalie said. We walked to the kitchen, which was huge, it had a large table for almost 8 people, an beautiful kitchen and a cooking island. We walked to the living room and there was al beautiful couch and a tv. We walked to the backyard and there was a huge built in swimming pool. Than she showed me the rest of the house and than my room, which was beautiful, it had a kingsize bed, a bathroom, a desk, a couch, a tv, and the best of all a balcony.

"wauw thankyou!" I said hugging her. First she was stiff, becuase she didn't expected it I thought, but she hugged me back a sec later. "Well I'll leave you alone, we can go shop over an hour, is that okay?" Nathalie asked. "Thats okay" I said.

I sad down on the king size bad. When I closed my eyes I saw Mason's body laying on the ground, I would probably get nightmares of that sight, but I needed to get over it and start my new life, I had a wonderful change to start over. And i wasn't going to screw it up! I would miss everybody so much, especially Lissa and Dimitri. Dimitri... He'll be happy with Tasha, there was nothing to stop him now from becoming her guardian, and that would make him happy. And if he was happy, I was happy.

I probably drifted of sleep, becuase I opened my eyes seeying Nathalie in the doorway. "You ready to go?" She asked. "Yes" I said standing up.

We wen't to the mall and bought me a whole new wardrobe, a few stuff for in my room, a laptop, and school stuff. We eat some lunch in a restaurant and headed home.

When we got home I wen't to my room and out everything in place. I heard the front door opening and 2 people walking in the house. "Mommm where is she?" I heard a girl asking.

A minute later there was a knock on the door. "Come in" I said. A girl with long blond hair, bleu eyes, a bit smaller than me, and if I would have been a guy I would have sad she was hot, she walked in and hugged me.

"Hi I'm Zoey, were going to have do much fun! I've finally got a sister!" She said happy, and I could'nd help but smile. Than a boy with short blond hair, bleu eyes, a bit taller than me, and he was hot, walked in. He hugged me and sad "Hey there siss, I'm Jake" I smile "Hi" I said. They were both Dhampires I saw.

We went down and sad down on the couch in the living room. "So you're coming to school with us?" Zoey asked. "Yeah, I don't know when I start but.." I said. "Tomorrow if you want" Nathalie said with a smile. "I would love that" I sad happy. Nathalie got up and walked towards the kitchen, probably to start making dinner. "Were going to have so much fun!" Zoey said happy. "You're not on a Academy?" I asked. "No, we can fight, our mom teached us, but we don't need to be a guardian" Jake said. "What about you? Where did you come from?" He asked. "I was on st. Vladimir's since I was four, but I left becuase I could'nd do it annymore, I wanted to have a normal life" I said. "What's it like? Being on a Academy?" Zoey asked. "It's nice, especially the fighting lessons, but I hated to live on the Moroi schedule, I almost never saw the sun" I answered. "Are you friends not going to miss you?" Zoey asked. "They probably will, but they'll get over it" I said. "What about you're parents, won't they miss you?" Jake asked. "My mom put me on the Academy when I was four, the Academy rased me, it's not like she cares much about me, and I've never known my father" I said. "Why would you mom leave you like that?" Zoey asked. "She's a guardian, she had to protect her Moroi. And she could'nd do that with me there" I said.

We talked about a lot of things, and around a half past four, Nathalies husband came home. He was Moroi, what actually was logic, becuase Dhampires couldn't get children together. And he accepted me as easily as the rest of the family. He walked over to me and hugged me "Hi my new daughter, my name is Dean" He said. "Hi, I'm Rose" I said smiling.

We eat dinner, and they told me that a sister from Nathalie lived in Montana, that Zoey had a boyfriend named Zack, and Jake a girlfriend names Nina. They also told me that Dean worked as a lawyer, and Natasha was house wife, and that they had a lot of money from their grandmother who past away a few years ago. After dinner we watched some tv, and than I decided to go to bed ealy so I would'nd look like a ghost on my first day of school. When I came in my room I put on my PJ's and fall asleep fast.

I was standing in a beautiful meadow full with flowers, and it felt so real. "Hey Little Dhampire" I heard a voice saying from behind, I jumped from surprise, and turned around, only to see the one and only Adrian Ivashkov standing aiganst a tree. "So you're alive, where are you Little Dhampir, we'll come and get you" He said, walking towards me. "I don't wanna go back, I wan't a normal life, don't come looking for me and please don't tell annybody I'm alive" I said. "Why not, Lissa is missing you so much! Everybody does, actually! He said. "Let them think I'm a strigoi, they can forget me than" I said "And I wanna go back to sleep let me go!" I jelled at the end. "You're sleeping, but I'll leave you if that is what you want, bye Little Dhampire" before I could say annything, everything faded and I fall back in my own dreams.

**So did you like it? Please R&R. Further there will be other people POV's!.**


	3. First Day of School

Hey,** so here is chapter 3! Hope you like it! Please R&R!**

**Rose POV**

_beep_

beep

_beep_

_7:30_

Hmpf, wait what?! a half past 7?! I needed to be at training an hour ago! I jumped out of my bed, and than it hit me, I didn't needed to go to training, I'm not at the Academy. Today is my first day of school, a new school. I walked over to my new closet and picked a skinny jeans and a tanktop. I put some make-up on, took my bag and headed downstairs.

"Hey" Natasha said when I walked into the kitchen.

"Goodmorning" I said.

"So you're ready to go to school? Our do you wanna wait a day?"She asked. "No I'll be okay" I said, just than Zoey came down. "Hey Goodmorning" I said. "Goodmorning" She sad tired. "Wow you're not tired our something?" She asked watching at my not sleepy face. "Normally I would have been awake for two hours" I said smiling. "I don't know how you do it" She said smiling. "Okay well you girls shoud go, have fun and I'll see you after school aigan" Nathalie said kissing our cheeks.

I drove to school together with Zoey becuase, I had no driver's licence. East High School was the name of my new school. We walked inside and I headed to the reception to get my books and my schedule. "Hello, can I help you?" Said the reception woman.

"Yeah, I'm new here, my name is Rose Hat- Parker" I said

"Okay welcome on East High, here are you books" She handed my a pile of books, which I put in my schoolbag. "Here is your schedule" she handed me a paper. "And here is your key for your locker" She handed me a key "you've got locker number 3045, have a nice first day!"

"thanks" I said while walking towards the lockers.

_3030.. 3033.. 3035.. 3040.._

"Rose is that you?" I heard a voice saying from behind me.

I turned around and there was standing Alice, a friend from Lissa and me, when we lived in Portland.

"Yeah, hey Alice, what are you doing here?" I asked curious.

"I moved, but I can better asked that question to you, you and Lissa just didn'5t show up at school annymore, where were you?" She said hugging me.

"Euhhh.. Family drama.." I said, hoping she should buy it.

"Ow.. Well, is Lissa here to?" Alice asked

"No, she's.. With her family annywhere else." I said, and at that point I missed Lissa really bad.

"Oh.. Thats a shame I would love to see her again, but you're here, we're going to have a amazing time! Whats your schedule?" I gave here the paper, I hadn't saw my scheldule by my self so I watched with her over her shoulder

**Monday**

**1: History. 2: English. 3: PE. 4: Math. BREAK. 5: Spanish**

**Tuesday**

**1:PE. 2:PE. 3: Science 4: Geographic. BREAk. 5: Math. 6: Music. 7: Art**

**Wednesday**

**1: Science. 2: Spanish. 3: English. 4:History. BREAK. 5: Music 6: Geographic.**

**Thursday**

**1: Discovery. 2: Russian. 3: Biologiy 4: PE. BREAK. 5: English 6: Science**

**Friday**

**1: Russian 2: Biologie 3: Art 4: History BREAK. 5: Discorvery **

Wow this is better than on the Academy! Maby they'll even learn how to swore in Russia!

"We almost got every class together, so thats nice. And you can sit with me and my friends during the break if you want. They'll love you." Alice said happy

"I would like that" I said, than the bell rang, okay its thursdag so... Discovery.

"You've got Discovery now?" I asked Alice

"Yeah come. Mr. Stulps hates it if you're late!" Alice said grabbing my hand and running to the classroom

We walked into the classroom, witch was half full, and guess it everybody looked at me.

"Well there we've go our new student" Mr. Stulps said when we came in,

I sad down next to Alice, ignoting Mr. Stulps, and watched the kids walking into the classroom

"We've got a new student, Rose Parker" Mr. stulps said, when everybody was in the classroom.

Everybody looked at me, just like when I got back at the academy with Lissa. Hmpf Lissa, I missed her. I wish she was here..

Discovery was boring, we did a few test and needed to make some things in our books.

Russian and Healt & Care were boring, and just like by Discovery, everybody was watching the new girl.

Now I had PE, and we needed to run. That was going to be easy.

We needed to run 4 rounds around the footballfield . We started to run, and now I was Dimitri thankful for all the laps he wanted me to run everyday. Dimitri.. I'm missing him so much, maby even more than I miss Lissa, becuase I could always take a look by her, even if I promissed myself to not do that annymore. I wish I could just be in Dimitri's arms, and that he was talking in Russian to me.

I didn't noticed that I was running that hard while I was in thought, that I was 1 round ahead of everyone, and I was a few meters away from the finish. I run to the finish and sad down on the gras, I wasn't even tired.

after a few minutes more people came over the finish, including Alice.

"Wow how can you run like that?!" She asked walking towards me.

"I like to run" I said, hoping she buyed it.

"I would not now what is fun about running, but okay" She said sitting down next to me.

"Okay, everyone we're going to play a game of football and than you can all go" Mr. Nadile, our PE teacher, said.

We played a game of foorball and than changed, then Alice and i headed towards the lunch area.

We walked towars a tafel full if people.

"Hey everyone, this is Rose and she's a friend of my, Rose this is Lexi" Alice said, pointing to a girl with blond/brown hair and brown eyes "this is Max" pointing towards a boy with blond hair and brown eyes "this is Nina" pointing towards a girl with blond hair and bleu eyes "this is Sam" Pointing towards a boy with brown hair and brown eyes.

We went to stand in the line to get some food, I picked a sandwitch and a coke.

We went't back to the table and I sad down next to Lexi and Sam.

"So where you from?" Lexi asked

"Montana"

"How do you know Alice?" She asked

"We went to school together in Portland" I said

we talked, after lunch i went to my classes, wich were all very boring.

After 6th period I waited autside for Zoey, becuase she was also dome after 6th period.

"Hey Rose, how was your day?" Zoey asked, while getting in the car

"It was nice, I like it here."I said, climbing in the passenger seat

We drove home and Nathalie was making dinner. I went upstairs to make my homework. After that we eat dinner and watched some tv, then I went to bed, hoping that adrian didn't plan on visiting my dreams.

**Hope you liked it! Next chapter will be in the POV from some people on St. Vlad's! I hope I can update once each two days! **

**xx**


	4. We All Think You're Dead

**Hey, so in this chapter we'll find out whats going on on St. Vladimir's!**

**Dimitri POV**

It's been two weeks now since I saw my roza for the last time, and I really, really missed her, I missed her laugh, her smile, I even missed it when she was angry with me, our called me Comerade, becuase everything was better than not having her here in my arms.

I walked around like a ghost. I don't think a lot people noticed becuase I wasn't that social, but I know Alberta noticed it, even if she never asked why I did it, I think she had her theories.

I sad no to Tasha's offer, becuase how could I bult a life with her, when the woman I love was a bloodsucking vampire? I never told her why I didn't take the offer, and actually, it was nothing of her bussiness.

**Lissa POV**

It's been two weeks and I'm missing my best friend so much, I even got back on my medication.

I was scared, what if Rose came after one of us? When I go to the mall, our something like that, that she'll just be standing there, watching me with her red eyes, ready to kill.

I was happy we did a memorial, just for her close friends.

_**Begin Flasback** **Memorial**._

_I came up with an idea, after a week she was gone, to go to the lake next to the Cabin, and put Lelies in the water._

_I decided to invite Adrian, Christian, Eddie, Mia, and Dimitri. It was actually Adrian's idea to invite Dimitri._

_The five of us were standing by the lake, all of us with a Lelie in our hand._

_I walked to the lake first, I put the Lelie into the water and said: "Rose, I'm going to miss you so much, you we're my only sister. I Love You" When I was done, there were tears running doen my cheeks, I went to stand next to Christian and he put an arm around my waist_

_Then Eddie wen't to the water and out his Lelie in it to. "Rose, I'm going to miss you do much, now tepwo of my best friends are gone, I Love You" he said_

_Than Christian walked to the water and put his Lelie in it. "Rose, just like the rest I'm going to miss you, you we're like a sister to me, I Love You" He said. He walked back to me and put his arm around my waist again._

_Than Adrian walked to the water and out his Lelie in it. "Little Damphir, I know whe didn't know each other for a long time, but in the time we know, You already had me fall for you. I Love You Little Dhampir" Adrian said_

_Than Dimitri walked towards the water, put his Lelie in it. Then he said, almost whispering, "Роза дорогая, я сожалею, что не мог защитить вас, я буду очень по тебе скучаю. Я всегда буду любить тебя" (A/N, translation: Rose dear, I'm sorry I could not protect you, I'll miss you so much. I will always love you)_

_Did I just here that right? I wasn't that good in Russian, but I could here the most of if. Did they had something? I planned on asking it to him when I had time._

**_End Of Flashback._**

**Rose POV**

It's been two weeks now since I left it al behind. And honestly I think this is one of the best dicissions I've ever made.

I made a lot of new friends, and I love my new family, sometimes I even don't think about everybody back at the academy

**Soooo this is the end of chapter 4, I know it's a little bit short I know.**

**Hope you enjoyed it R&R pleaseee!**

**P.S am sorry if I update late, I'm bussy lately.**

**Lots of Love**

**xx**


	5. New People In The School

**Heeey so, here is chapter 5, hope you like it! **

**Eddie POV**

It's been four weeks now since Rose 'died'. I was missing her so much, and it was even harder now I needed to miss my two best friends. But I needed to stay strong, especially now. I needed to pass this fieldexpierence, and become the best guardian I could be. Even rose's mom had a hard time, wich was not a surprise. She came to the academy a week ago, and would stay here for a while.

At this moment all the Novices and all the Moroi who needed to join the fieldexperience were in the gym for the fieldexperience. "Hello everybody, this year, we're going to have a differed fieldexperience, we're goin to a human school for 3 weeks, and the other 3 weeks, you'll have to do the fieldexperience on school grounds, like every other year. The're will be three Moroi pared together, and there will be 2 novices pared with them. If you're pared with a royal Moroi, there will be 2 extra guardians, if you're not pared with a royal, there will be 1 extra guardian." Alberta said

Alberta started reading the groups, I wasn't really paying attention until I heard my name.

"Eddie Castille and Meredith Height, with Vasillisa Dragomir, Christian Ozera and Jesse Zeklos. The guardians that join them will be Guardian Belikov, Guardian Alto, Guardian Hathaway, Guardian Danstonn, Guardian Leen, and Me. You'll go the East High, in LA." Alberta said. Next to me Lissa looked happy, and I was also happy with our group, except for Jesse, but I could'nd change that.

Alberta said a few other groups and than started to explain the rest. "You'll be leaving tonight at 6, so you can get to know to the human schedule, and join class the next day, monday. When you're back, we'll pair you with a Moroi and start fieldexperience on school grounds." Alberta said "The rest will be explaind by the guardians that go with you. Now everybody leave, and go pack you're stuff."

Than everybody started to leave, and wen't to their dorms.

**Rose POV**

It's been a month now since I left everything behind. And I will be honest, sometimes i regret it. Especially when I thought about Dimitri. If I shoud see him again, probably nobody could do annything that will let me leave him again. But he is happy with Tasha now, so he probably doesn't wan't me annymore.

I was sitting in class, and like usual I wasn't listening, until he started talking a out new students, and a free less hour.

"...So I need two people who can show them the school the second hour on Monday" the teacher said

Alice and I looked at eachother and immedietly put our hands in the air.

"Okay Alice and Rose, you'll have to be at a half past eight by the reception, and than there will be 5 new students." Alice and I nodded, and than the bell rang, and it was weekend.

**Lissa POV**

It was 12 AM when we landed in LA. Guardian Belikov told us that we'll stay in a Villa close to the school. Eddie, Meredith, Jesse, Christian and I will go to the school as students. Guardian Belikov and Guardian Hathaway will go as gym teachers. Guardian Danstonn and Guardian Leen will be playing janitor, and Alberta will be teaching Russian, and guardian Alto will be teaching Math.

I would share a room with Christian, Jesse, Eddie and Meredith. Eddie and Meredith both needed to stay a half night up twice a week. Guarding the door together with anorher guardian. The 6 guardians will had to share 2 rooms, for if they were'nt on duty.

We went to the hotel and the guardians told us to catch some sleep so we could be fit for school tomorrow.

**Rose POV**

I was sitting in my history lesson, and man this was boring. The teacher was telling something about a 'cold war' and a 'warm war'. Like Rose Hathaway fucking cares.

But I was happy I could skip the next hour and walk a little around school with new students and Alice.

**Dimitri POV**

It was monday morning and I walked to the gym with Janine. It was early do we didn't see much students.

We would learn the students today something about selfdefence

When we were done with laying mats on the ground and talked over our lesson, the first students start to walk in.

I could see some girls whisper and pointing at me, thinking I didn't saw it.

When everybody was in we started the lessen.

"Hi, I'll be your new gym teacher for 3 weeks, my name is Dimitri Belikov, and this id Janine Hathaway."

We showed them some selfdefence technics and than they sarted trying the technics themselves.

**Rose POV**

History finally ended! Alice and I walked to the reception to get the new students

The reception woman said that they were'nt here yet so we needed to wait.

"Maby they're cute guys" Alice said while we were waiting.

"I hope" I said smiling. Not that I would date one, becuase I still love Dimitri and I will probably always love him.

Than 5 people walked into the school.

And I recognized them immedietly.

They all looked shocked when they saw me, and they abruply stood still

I saw Eddie and Meredith holding they're stake in the're back, Alice probably would't see it, but I was trained, I knew it.

"Rose..." Lissa whispered.

**Soooo hope you liked it!**

**Do you wan't them to be angry with Rose? Or will they immedietly forgive her?**

**And will Rose go back to the Academy?**

**Please Review!**

**Lots Of Love,**

**Xx**


	6. I Missed You All So Much

**Here is chapter 6!**

******I forgot to tell in the other chapter what guardian Alto will be doing at the school, and he'll be a Math teacher**

**Rose POV**

And than Lissa ran up to me and hugged me. I saw Meredith and Eddie stiffen, but when they took a good look, they saw I wasn't a strigoi.

And than christian and Eddie hugged me to.

"How.. how.. you.. you.. We tought" Lissa said, while everybody let me go. By now there were tears running down her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry, I.. I ran off and.. I'll explain when we let you guys see the school. Wait! What the hell are you doing here?! I asked.

"New field experience, we'll explain later" Eddie said

"Alice?" Lissa asked, and ran over to Alice and hugged her.

"Come we'll show you guys the school" I said while walking towards the hallways.

"So, Rose what happend?" Lissa asked.

"Euhh.. Alice do you mind if I let them see the school by myself, so I can talk with them?" I asked Alice.

Alice looked between us, and than walked off.

When she could't hear us annymore I started explain. "When I was in that house, and I saw Mase laying on the ground, I kind of freaked out. And I ran off. I met a real nice Dhampir woman and she took me in to her house. Now why are you in a field experience with Zeklos?" I asked, putting on a dirty face while watching Jesse, and he looked back a little scared.

"Well Alberta made the groups, so we didn't had much choise.. But those three weeks will be a lot more fun now!" Eddie said.

I stoped walking and looked at them, god I missed them so much.

"Guys you don't know how sorry I am, I missed you so much" I said

"We missed you to Rosie, and even your mom came to work at the academy, and belikov looked like he was a ghost" Christian said.

"You call me Rosie one more time and- Wait what?! Dimitri is at the Academy?" I asked. No no no no, he's suppose to be with Tasha, having a family, getting married.

"Well now he's here as a PE teacher, but yeah, why would he not be at the Academy?" Christian asked.

"He suppose to take Tasha's offer! He's here you said? Where!" I said, I needed to see him!

"He's at the gym..." More I didn't here, I ran to the gym. I heard them follow me, but I was faster, becuase yeah I ran and I practised while I was here.

I ran into the gym and he wasn't there. "Comrade!?" I screamed.

No reaction.

Than I saw him together with my mom walking out of the room where all the gymstuff stands. While he had his stake in his hand

He saw me and his eyes gew big, just like my moms eyes.

I ran to him, he droped his stake when he looked me directly in the eyes. He took me in his arms and I kissed him. Screw everybody who saw us.

He kissed me back with so much passion and love, that I forgot everything around us.

Until annyone cleared his throat

"Rose?" My mom asked.

"Hey mom" I said, walking out of Dimitri's arms and walking to my mother to hug her. First she was stiff, but than she hugged me back.

Than they all stared at me, and this moment just asked for a Rose Hathaway comment

"Take a picture, it'll last longer" I said smiling

When they laughed it felt like I had my family back

We went to sit on the chairs that were standing in the gym. I sat down on Dimitri's lap, and he put his arms around me. They all looked at me like I had a second head or something.

"What?" I asked

"Euh.. Well euh how did you get here?" My mom asked

Than I told them everything about how I came here, how I met Nathalie, how here family was, etc etc.

When nobody said something I took that as a sign that I could start asking questions.

"So what are you guys doing here?" I asked

Than Eddie started to explain everything about the fieldexperience. And what role everybody was going to play in this school for the next three weeks. And I need to admit, it was a good idea to send them to a human school.

Than the bell rang

"Witch class do you guys have now?" I asked while standing up.

"I've got PE" Eddie said, also standing up "Me to" Jesse said, ohja damn he'll be here these three weeks to.

"I've got Math" Christian said. "With me" Lissa said happy.

"Well since you're the new gym teachers, I'll see you in a few minutes aigan" I said to my mom and Dimitri. I walked to liss and hugged her. Than walked to Dimitri and pecked him on the lips, and than walked towards the dressingroom.

When I walked into the dressingroom Alice was already there.

"How did it go?" She asked. While we put on our gymclothes

"Good" I said, while we walked out of the dressingroom

Whe where a little bit late, but Dimitri and my mom didn't say anything of it, and wow, I could't help but noticing how happy Dimitri looked

"I'm Mr Belikov, and this is Mvr Hathaway, and we'll teach you some selfdefense for the next three weeks"

"All pair up so we can go started" My mom said

"Alice do you mind if I go together with Eddie" I asked. "Sure" She said, and walked towards Lexi.

"So Castille, let's see or I can still kick you're ass" I said

"Well Hathaway, I would love that" He said smirking, probably thinking he could beat me.

We walked towards the mats, and went to stand in defence mode. Everybody actually needed to do the selfdefence technics, but its nothing new that I ignore what people say I need to do.

Eddie lunged forwards and tried to hit me, we fought a little, and than I managed to tackle him and got on top of him, I put my fist above his hart, and got up. Just than I saw that everybody was watching at us. Just like Dimitri and my mom. And there we're two things I could read from Dimitri's face, proud and love.

The rest of the gymclas wasn't really interesting, but that didn't matter.

After gym Dimitri came to me and asked "Can we talk when you're done with school?"

"Always Comerade" I said and looked around to see if we were alone, and we were, so I kissed him, and he kissed me back.

Until annyone cleared his throat, siriously who ever thit that has a death wish. When I turned around I saw Eddie and Jesse standing a few meters away from us.

"You're done?" Eddie asked with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, bye Comerade" I said while heading towards Math with Jesse and Eddie.

**So this was chapter 6**

**Please review, If you've got some ideas for the next chapter, please let me know!**

**I'll update as soon as I can.**

**Lots Of Love,**

**Xx**


	7. First Day of School With You Guys

**Chapter 7!**

**Rose POV**

We walked towards Math when Jesse said that he had another class, so he walked off.

Eddie and me walked towards Math, we walked in the classroom and No. Fucking. Way. Stan was our teacher. Could't they give him a class that I wasn't in? These three weeks will be hell like this.

When Stan saw me his eyes almost poped out of his head. I saw Eddie smiling to him and nodding, probably trying to say it was okay. We walked to the back of the classroom. There was Christian sitting next to Alice, me and Eddie sat down at the table behind them. They both turned towards Eddie and me.

"So Alice you met FireBoy" I said smiling "FireBoy?" Alice asked with a confuesed expression on her face. "Oh, thats Christians nickname, he loves it when you call him like that." I said smirking

"I don't!" Christian said, and Eddie and me laughed. I saw that Stan was on the phone and sometimes looking towards me, jup he was defendly talking about me. He hang up and than started the lesson.

"Hello class, I'm you're new Math teacher, my name is Stan Alto, but call me Mr Alto."

"Okay. So we're starting today on page 143..." And than I stoped listening.

A half hour later I was starting to get hungy, and I tought that I could show Stan that I was still the irritating Rose Hathaway he loves so much.

I kicked the back of Christians chair and he turned around. "You've got something to eat?" I whisperd.

He gave me a chocolate bar. I start eating, and a few minutes later Stan saw it. "Miss Hathaway, why are you eating in my class" Stan asked "Becuase I'm hungry" I said trying to put on a innocent face. "Its twenty minutes before the break, you could't wait?" Stan asked, trying not to get to angry.

Alice turned around and looked at me and she tried not to laugh. Alice knew how I could be against teachers, becuase when we were in Portland I pissed most of the teachers off everyday. On this new school I've almost never pissed off a teacher. Well than it's time that the people in this school are getting to know the real Rose Hathaway.

"I could, no wait scratch that, I'm hungry now, so no I could't wait" I said smiling. I could see that Stan was getting angry.

"Out of my classroom now!" He almost shouted. I put my books in my bag, stood up, and walked towards the door. When I was there I said "See you tomorrow Stannyboy" I could hear the class laughing, when I closed the door.

I walked towards the lunch area, when I heard someone call my name. "Rose!" I turned around and I saw Alberta. "Hey" I said. She walked towards me and hugged me, while she said "Thankgod you're not a strigoi, I couldn't believe it when Belikov told me That you were here." She said. "Did he told you everything?" I asked, while we walked towards the lunch area.

"The hings I need to know" She said. I noddend, and we sat down on a table. "Why are you not in class?" Alberta asked. I laughed "I pissed off Stan" I said. She mutterd something like 'What a surprise'.

We talked, and than the bell rang and Alberta stood up, saying goodby and than she walked away.

Lissa, Eddie, Jesse, Meredith, Christian and Alice walked towards me, and sat down.

"Hey guys" I said.

They all said Hi and we stood up to grab some food.

"So you wanna come to my house after school?" I asked when we sat down again. "Nathalie would love to meet you guys." They all said Yes and started to eat. We talked and than the bell rang.

"What class do you guys have?" I asked. "I've got Spanish" Lissa said.

"Biology" Christian said. "Me to" Eddie, Meredith, Jesse and Alice said.

Me and Lissa linked our arms and walked towards Spanish. Ms Angeletic, our Spanish teacher, was one of the teachers who was nice.

Spanish was actually fun, I almost talked witch Liss about a lot of things. We all meet eatch other at the parking lot. i texted Zoey that I would drive home with a friend.

"I'm home!" I yelled when I walked in the house. Lissa, Christian, Meredith, Eddie, Jesse and Dimitri came inside, the other 4 guardians stayed outside on watch.

My mom came out of the kitchen. "Hey, who are all those people?" She asked curious.

"My friends from the Academy" I said poi ting towards Eddie, Lissa, Christian and Meredith "And my old mentor" I said pointing towards Dimitri "And.. Well.. He's just stupid" I said pointing towards Jesse, who had a furious expression on his face.

"Well, nice to meet all of you!" My mom said excited, while she shaked everybody's hand. "You wanna stay eating here?" She asked. They all murmeled a 'yes' and we walked upstairs towards my room.

"Wow Rose you're room is beautiful" Lissa said whem whe walked into my room and sad down onto my bed. Dimitri said down on my desk chair. Eddie, Christian and Jesse said down on my couch, Meredith on my arm chair. And I said down on Dimitri's lap, while he put his arms around my waist. They all looked weird at me.

"What?" I asked a little annoyed.

"Just.." Christian said while looking towards Lissa, who looked to the ground.

"You and Belikov" Jesse said, with a smirk on his face.

"Oh.." I said, I didn't really know what to say.

"Why didn't you tell me Rose?" Lissa asked suddandly

"I could't, if Kirova find out I would be expelled, and Dimitri would lose his job. It's not like I didn't trust you, we just didn't wanted to risk annything." I said, and I could feel treu the bond that she understand it.

"Well now that's cleared up, you're coming back to the academy?" Eddie asked.

'I.. I don't know, if Kriova let me come back. And none of you tell her about Dimitri and me. Than I would come back, when you guys go back over three weeks." I said, all looking at them, waiting for them to say that they would keep they're mouth shut.

"Rose ofcourse! Ooh we're going to have so much fun when you're back!" She said hugging me.

We talked and than my mom called that dinner was ready. We all said down at the huge dinnertable when Zoey walked in

"And those peope are..? She asked. "Just some peope from the Academy" I said while Jake walked in. "Ahh Rose's friends are here!" He said in a teasing voice while he ruffeled my hair. "Shut up Jake" I said while smacked him in the stomach. "Euff.." He said.

"Where's Dean?" I asked.

"He's has dinner with his work" Mom said

We eat and talked. We watched some tv and around a half past 7, everybody needed to go home. "Mom can I go with them? I'll take my bag, and ride to school with them" I asked with puppy eyes. "ofcourse, have fun sweethard" She said while she kissed me on the head.

I ride with them to the hotel and wen't to Lissa's room. I wanted to go to Dimitri, but he was on duty.

We watched some tv and around 11 o'clock we went to bed, and one guess, I could sleep on the couch. Becuase christian was to selfish to give up his place in the bed. Damn him.

**So this was chapter 7**

**The next chapter probably some Dimitri and Rose.**

**Sorry I updated so late, I'm bussy lately. And sorry for spell mistakes, English is not my first language**

**Do you have some ideas for my story, I love to hear them!**

**Lots Of Love,**

**xx**


End file.
